In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of peach and nectarine trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are May Crest Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), Early Sungrand Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420), May Grand Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), Tasty Gold Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623) Desert Gold Peach (unpatented), and Sam Houston Peach (unpatented).
The present new variety of peach tree (Prunus persica) was originated in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. as a first generation cross between two selected seedlings with the field identification numbers 78EC404 and 65EC70. The maternal parent 78EC404 originated from the selected peach seedlings 27GA914 crossed with May Crest Peach (U.S. Plant 4,064). The selected seedling 27GA 914 originated from a cross of an open pollinated seedling selection of Early Sungrand Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) crossed with Desert Gold Peach (non-patented). The paternal parent (65EC70) also originated from a cross between two selected seedlings with the field identification numbers 34GA1155 and 36EB346. The seedling 34GA1155 was a cross between a selected seedling from a May Grand Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) cross with a peach of unknown parentage. This selection was then crossed with an open pollinated seedling of Sam Houston Peach (non-patented). The seedling 36EB346 originated from a first generation cross of Tasty Gold Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623) crossed with May Crest Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064). We planted and maintained under close observation a large number of these first generation seedlings growing on their own root, during which time we recongnized the desirable fruit characteristics of one low chilling seedling, which is the present variety and, in 1990, selected it for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to Nemaguard rootstock (non-patented), a standard rootstock for peaches in California as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present invention relates to a new low chilling peach tree which produces quality commercial fruit in areas with 250 to 300 hours of winter chilling at or below 45xc2x0 F., most commercially successful peach varieties grown in California must be grown in areas with colder winter climates. The present peach tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of medium to large, early maturing, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having good handling and shipping quality, having a high degree of attractive red skin color and in comparsion to the low chilling Desert Gold Peach (non-patented), the fruit of the new variety is larger in size, has firmer flesh with greater storage and shipping quality, a higher degree of attractive red skin color, greater production of commercial quality fruit and maturing in the same maturity season.